A Grand New Year
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: A short story of Grand Chase and the New Year, mainly just Arme and Lass. Originally titled "Arme and Lass New Year's".


**Author's Note**: Sloppily written, sorry, but I wanted to write something for the new year. Happy New Year's.

--

Everyone's so busy. . . They do so much, just to celebrate the coming of the new year. The only thing I liked about the new year was that it would be another year past since I was released. . . In fact, it wasn't even a year yet since I was freed from Kaze'aze's control. Sometimes, I wasn't sure whether I was truly free, as it seemed like she had just a thread of her controlling powers within me.

"Lass, what are you thinking about?" I jumped a bit in surprise, then glared at the one who asked, only to release it was Arme. She flinched a bit under my gaze, and immediately apologized before I answered.

"Nothing, really." Then I pulled her into a quick embrace, trying to apologize for getting angry at her.

"You sure?" Arme looked up at me. "It seemed like you had a lot in mind."

"I'm sure," I said, and let her go. Arme gave a quick wave before she went off somewhere. I sighed. How did Arme fall for someone such as myself? How did I even fall in love with such a girl, anyway? Arme had a lot of things I liked about her, but. . . sometimes I wondered if we were meant to be together.

I put the thoughts out of my mind when I heard someone walking towards me from behind. Turning around, I saw it was none other than Ronan. Great. Sometimes I wondered why he wanted to look like a girl.

"Yo, Lass," the long-haired freak asked me. Heh, I loved making fun of Ronan.

"'Yo' yourself," I responded. Tch.

"Lassy, get your ass moving and help us finish up!"

"Why should I?" Ronan was such a pain sometimes, the goody-two-shoes.

"Because if you don't, I will stuff this firecracker up your ass," Ronan said, holding up a red, arrow-shaped thing, "and light it." I gulped. I had almost got hit in the face once when Arme lit one that was aimed towards me. It didn't hit, but damn, I could practically feel it!

"Okay, okay!" I cried, then asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just help them move some crates." Ronan motioned over to some knights moving boxes full of who-knows-what.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, and went over. I noticed Elesis was one of the knights helping. Figures, that muscle-headed dork.

"Don't get in the way, Lassy," Elesis taunted as I came near.

"Can it," I hissed.

"What, are you sour about having to help when all you wanted to do was sleep all day like the lazy-ass you are?"

"I said 'Can it'." Elesis could get annoying when she wanted to.

I tried to ignore her as I helped move the crates outside. Good thing they weren't very heavy.

"What's in these anyway?" I decided to risk asking.

"None of your business," Elesis answered.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Fine, what's in them?"

"Not telling."

"You don't know."

"Shut up!" Ha. Figures.

Dropping the last crate, I said, "I'm done," and walked off.

As soon as I entered the castle, I bumped into someone and nearly fell.

"Watch it!" I growled. Then I realized it was Arme. Again!

"Sorry, Lass," Arme said, not looking at me, then proceeded to walk around me.

"Wait, Arme." I grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm sorry, Arme, I'm just. . . I'm in a bad mood, is all, I don't mean to take it out on you."

Arme smiled a bit and said, "Wrong place, wrong time, hm?" I nodded slightly, a bit sheepishly. I wondered if there was a way I could, perhaps, make up for that. . . Then I had an idea.

"Uhm, Arme. . ." Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I asked, "Do you want to watch the, uh, fireworks, with me?"

Arme looked a bit surprised at my question, then nodded eagerly. "Of course I would! They don't start until another couple hours or so, though."

"Well, let's meet up somewhere. How about the castle's entrance?" I chuckled slightly to myself at the little scene Ryan and I had set up there. Too bad we got chased, but it was still fun.

"Sure," Arme said eagerly. "I'll be waiting!" With that, Arme bounded away, quite happily, I might add. Hopefully the fireworks were worth it.

Seeing as how it would be awhile, I decided to waste time by messing with some of my friends. It was fun, and I almost didn't notice the time.

First, I let a firecracker explode in Ryan's face. His expression was hilarious! He chased me around for awhile before Lire stopped him. Next, I planted a few notes around Sieghart. He seemed a bit edgy lately, so I made 'em about Elesis thinking about dieing. When he found out, he chased me around too. Did everyone like chasing me? Finally, I tried to cut off Ronan's hair, but I almost took his eye out instead. Maybe using daggers was a bad idea on my part. Oh well. I was fast enough to outrun 'em all anyway. Well, Sieghart almost caught me, but he couldn't hide like I could.

Anyway, I noticed the time as I hid from Ronan. Crap. Immediately, I made my way outside to where Arme was waiting.

Boy, Arme had such a cute dress on. It was more casual than her usual clothes, when she fought. Of course, it was purple, with dashes of blue in it. I wondered how long she had such an outfit, then realized I was sort of staring.

Turning away, I said, "You look cute. . ."

"T-Thanks. . ." Arme said. "Shall w-we go now?" I nodded, and we both headed over to where they would have the fireworks.

"Lass, let's find a hill."

"Why?" I asked.

"So we have a better view," Arme answered. Good point, so I let her lead the way up a small, grassy hill. We had a good view up here. The stars seemed so soft tonight.

"Lass. . ." Arme said after awhile.

"Hm?" I turned to look at her.

"Is there anything on your mind?" she asked me. I sighed. Arme was stubborn sometimes.

"I was just. . . thinking about Kaze'aze," I answered reluctantly.

"You're worried she'll come back to take your mind over again, aren't you?" I nodded.

"Don't worry," Arme said. Looking up, I saw her smiling. "If she comes back again to take over you, we'll free you, faster than before. We'll be ready, don't worry." I smiled.

"Thanks, Arme," I whispered. I loved how she cared about me. She. . .

A loud explosion, and a blast of color told me the fireworks had started. Looking up, I saw the many shapes, dashes, dots, and flares of color as each firework flew up, high into the sky, and exploded. It gave the air a slightly acrid tang, but I didn't mind. The noise was deafening, but that was fine. It was a beautiful sight, and I got to enjoy it with Arme. . .

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Arme whispered. I nodded, then turned my gaze over to Arme's. Her eyes were on me. Her eyes were so beautiful, such a lovely amethyst color, glistening in this darkness that was awash with color. How her hair, the color of her eyes, had this lovely sheen to it that seemed to make her hair look. . . angelic? It curled down to her shoulders, her hair being short. Such a soft, sweet, innocent face, that could hide such a powerful, brave girl.

Have I ever seen anything as beautiful as Arme?

"I love this. I love this so much," Arme said. "It's so. . . wonderful. I'm glad you're here, Lass." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here too, Arme." Maybe there was more to like on the coming of the new year than I thought. To be able to spend it with Arme. . .

Arme had scooted closer to me. So close, I could feel her arm against mine.

She rested her head upon my shoulder, and I rested my head upon hers. Her short stature. . . It made her look adorable. . .

We stayed there for some time, but Arme had a great sense of time.

"Happy New Year," she whispered.

"Happy New Year," I whispered back.


End file.
